Rosario to Vampire, Katana to Human?
by GatsuBerk
Summary: What if the reason Tsukune failed the High School exams wasn't because he was stupid but something else? What chaos will a different kind of human bring to Yokai Academy? What monsters will learn to love Tsukune and his secrets? M rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 : A New School

**Rosario to Vampire... Katana to Human?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1: A new school**

" Talking"

' Thinking'

A young man with brown hair was walking through the streets of the large city he grew up in. At first glance he seemed like any other boy. He had a calm and peaceful look, his eyes full of innocence and honesty. Everything about him would scream plain to the world. Except for the large Katana he carried with his right hand. The blade was almost six feet long with a foot and a half handle. The sheathe was blue with a gold end. The handle was a blue with a gold guard, just like its owner it was plain yet intriguing.

Normally one would question a person his age for carrying such a dangerous thing. However in this part of the world it was accepted, mainly because of the large number of seals that wrapped the blade and sheathe making it seem impossible to open. His left hand held the cord for a travel bag he had once seen a blond use at a famous world tournament when he was little.

He had a smile on his face as he stopped and greeted the few people he recognized. Finally he came to a certain stop, he looked at the bus schedule in his hand and then at the sun.

_' Looks like I'm on time.' _The young man thought. He had failed the entrance exam to the local high schools but only by a few points. Those points would have been gained if his grandfather had not demanded for him to go to their temple to help and train. Still he was not bitter, he knew he obtain a great boost in strength that would have take him years to gain on his own. The only regret he had was leaving his friends behind.

" Yo." A spiky orange haired teen said making the young man turn.

" Yo strawberry." Tsukune said to his oldest friend. Their mothers had been best friends meaning they practically grew up together. He saw a cute tomboy and a ditsy girl with a marvelous growing chest with him.

" Did you think you could leave with out a goodbye?" The tomboy said with a mad face.

" I didn't think you cared if I left?" Tsukune said making the girl cross her arms over her chest.

" I don't, but I want to settle our rivalry once and for all." The raven haired fighter said with a smirk.

" What rivalry? Aono has smacked you around since day one." The carrot top said making the girl punch at him.

"All of us are going to miss you Tsukune-san. I made a bento for you." The innocent girl said with a smile as she handed him a box wrapped in a cloth.

" Thanks, and I'll miss you guys too. Besides its not like this is going to be the last time I'll be here. After all, I do plan to overthrow my old man for that rundown dojo." The future blade master said with a smile.

" You take care and write, hopefully nothing crazy happens to us with you gone." The young man that had been sucked into fights said before he was viciously kicked.

" Yo Kurosaki-ji-san" Tsukune said with a smile as he saw the man stand with pride for knocking out his oldest child. The sword user felt two bumps to his body and looked down to see a pair of twins.

" I'm going to miss you two most of all." Tsukune said as he took the girls into a hug.

" Don't leave Nii-san." the more innocent girl said with tears in her eyes.

" Yeah send Ichi-nii away. He's the stupid one." the dark haired twin said as she held back her feelings.

" I still think those fools should have allowed you to try again, you missed passing by so little." The rough looking man said making Tsukune smile.

" That's life Kurosaki-ji-san. Anyways even if I did get accepted I would have to wait a year for Ichigo and the others to join me. I'm thinking of this as a new life experience, it gives me a chance to see a new part of the world. Plus my parents were talking about having another kid. I don't want to be anywhere near them when that happens." Tsukune said with a smile making his uncle smirk. The two female teenagers were blushing as the twins holding on to him were confused.

They felt a pinch of sadness in their hearts when they heard the yellow bus come to a stop. The doors opened to reveal a creepy looking bus driver with glowing eyes.

" Next stop Yokai Academy." The man said with a smile that Tsukune felt was meant to be nice instead of creepy.

" I'll see you guys as soon as I can. You two take care of those two idiots for me okay." Tsukune said as he pried the twins loose.

" When you do come back you're going to see that this good for nothing is going to be stronger than ever." The old Kurosaki said as he lifted his unconscious son to his shoulders. Tsukune only smiled as he entered the bus, he waved to them before the door closed.

" That's a powerful Katana, you're going to fit right in with Yokai Academy kid." The bus driver said as he drove into a tunnel.

_' I hope so, because in the last school things were hard... mainly because I had Ichigo stuck to me all the time. Sometimes being a big brother is hard, I should have made him my minion instead.' _The young man thought as the tunnel came to an end.

His eyes wanted to pop out of his head as he saw the sudden change to his world. No longer was it a cheerful sun filled day. Now it was dark and promising death, he looked around and everything seemed to have come out of a poorly funded horror movie.

" Be safe kid and I wouldn't worry about hiding your true self here. Otherwise you might die in the halls of Yokai Academy." The man said before he drove off with the bus.

He took another quick look to his surrounding and then to the pumpkin headed scarecrow with a sign. The dread filling him left him with only one word in his mind.

_' Fuck.'_

+-*/\*-+

A young girl with the biggest confidence in the world was skipping her way to her new school. A devious and lustful plan filling her head over and over. She couldn't help but giggle at the males drooling over her body.

_' Yes at this rate I'll find my destined one in no time.'_ One Korono Kurumu thought as she carried her bags to the school. She had an innocent and joyful smile on her face.

+-*/\*-+

A few feet away a purple haired teen with an addiction to lollipops walked with a smile on her face. She didn't posses the ridiculous curves to make men drool. Her beautiful face and perfect body made her into a delicate beauty. No man would complain being with her.

_' I hope I can learn to open up my heart, that way I won't be forced to marry someone I don't want.'_ Shirayuki Mizore thought as she also carried her bags to the school.

Unknown to both girls four men weren't just admiring them, they had sick plans for their wonderful bodies. They smirked as they hurried to cut off the girls from the school. Their sick smiles making the other students around to get as far away as possible. To them it looked like another regular day in Yokai Academy.

+-*/\*-+

" That wasn't so bad, but I got the feeling that man and the bus driver are related." Tsukune said as he came out of the goth like school. Like the other students that showed up early, he had to talk to the director about getting special permission. The young man had pleaded his case and after a few question from the white robbed man he was allowed to walk the school grounds with his large and dangerous Katana. The thing that had surprised the teen was the odd smile the man gave and his last question.

" If your life is in danger will you draw that blade and kill." The school director said with a knowing smile.

" If my life was in danger and I had no other choice I would. However there has yet to be anyone that has pushed me that far... well that isn't related to me." Tsukune said with a sheepish smile.

" Very well Aono Tsukune you are permitted to carry the extension of your soul. Who knows maybe a bit of Bushido Spirit will make things more exciting?" The man said with his smile.

" My family aren't really Samurai, they do holy rituals and demon extermination, but that was a long time ago." Tsukune said with his smile and he could have sworn he heard the two guards gulp. If he had paid more attention he would have seen a light shift with the chairman as well.

Now the young man was making his way to the dorm he was going to stay at, ready to rest from the long wait he had to endure just to see the director. His face filled with a frown as he saw four students older than himself messing with two girls...two very pretty girls.

" What part of no don't you understand?" Kurumu said with rage. She couldn't believe how pushy some jerks were. Especially when knowing the rules for those that have yet to become students.

" Don't think we don't have the power to defend ourselves from you." Mizore added as she shifted her lollipop. The four males smirked as they looked at the two petite girls. The purple haired one was barely 5'8 and the bluenette looked two inches smaller than her.

" You two better shut up and come with us before things get ugly. I promise after the pain you will be begging for more." The largest and clearly the leader of the group said with a lust filled tone.

" Trash shouldn't be bothering such pretty girls. You might get them dirty and not in the good way." Tsukune said as he stood behind the men. His Katana resting on his shoulders with his back turned to them.

" Who the fuck are you?" The leader said before he found the end of the sheathed blade to his throat.

" It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that if I ever see you messing with these two again then I'll introduce you to a world of pain." Tsukune said with a serious voice.

_' I couldn't seen his swing, he must be really strong.'_ Kurumu and Mizore thought as the large man was growling, his subordinates weren't sure what they should do.

" Did you hear me?" Tsukune said as he pushed the sheathed sword into the man's throat making his neck go back.

" What are you idiots waiting for? Kill him!" The leader said before he was knocked away by Tsukune. The young sword user swung his favorite and only weapon in a simple arc sending the man a few meters from him.

" You two should go to the school. This isn't something I want two lovely ladies to see." Tsukune said as the three other men took steps back.

The female beauties looked at him with a blush before getting their things and running to the school. They turned their head back and saw the unknown male easily fighting off his enemies. They knew that it was nearly impossible for one person to take that many on, especially when they were senior monsters. Yet something in their hearts told them their unknown hero was going to be okay. Even if he didn't look that powerful.

" Tch. I hope you fools learned your lesson." Tsukune said as he sat on the top of a pile of bodies. His blade was leaning on him as he enjoyed some pocky. Those around him always asked why he was stronger that normal, he knew it was cause of his dedication and hard work, but he liked giving the credit to his favorite snack.

One of the would be rapers groaned as he started to wake up only to have his head hit by the end of the sheathe. The few students that had seen the fight were in awe at the very skillful and human way Tsukune fought. They knew that in their society no one would be as merciful as him. A few girls let out a sigh since they had seen him be very heroic in their eyes.

" Before you go picking on any more girls just remember what happened today. Cause next time I won't be as merciful as today." Tsukune said as he got off the beaten bodies and made his way to his dorm. The pocky box now empty and its trash laying on top of the hormone driven teens.

Tsukune walked with a simple whistle through his new dorm, taking in the run down condition of his place.

_' This place looks like crap. I guess the school is low on funds, no wonder they took someone like me in.' _Tsukune thought as he found his room. He carefully set his things up, even though it didn't look it, his bags could easily carry five times the mass than normal bags it's size. This odd phenomenon allowed him to travel with more stuff than most people. Once done unpacking he took a quick shower and went to bed. Wondering what new adventures tomorrow would bring.

_' One thing is for sure. I probably just raised a flag to all the freaks that love to fight. Hopefully this won't cause me too much trouble.' _Tsukune thought before sleeping.

+-*/*-+

The next day Tsukune was wearing his uniform, the previous day he had blue jeans, a white shirt and a jacket with his family's dojo emblem on the back. Today he wore a lot of green, he found it odd but accepted the odd color as he made his way to school. He carried his Katana like any other day and took his time to get to school. He knew today was going to be nothing more than another boring entrance ceremony.

As he walked he suddenly felt a shiver go up his spine. He turned around and saw a cute pink haired girl pedaling towards him while on a bike. He had never seen someone move so fast that they left a dust trail.

" Please move out of the way." The girl yelled with fear, she was filled shock when the young male suddenly vanished from her sight. Tsukune had used a simple maneuvering technique so he could side step her charging bike.

_' She almost got me, looks like I still need a bit more practice.' _Tsukune thought with a smile as he looked at the girl peddle away.

_' Who was that?' _The girl thought before her stomach let out a growl. The young swordsman looked at her with disbelief when she started to lean from side to side on her bike. He flinched when she fell over and hit herself. He let out a sigh before heading to her to help.

He let out a small chuckle when he saw her eyes had become swirls from the blow or hunger. A small blush filled his face when he saw her panties. He shook the quick perverted thoughts forming in his head as he tried to move the bike off her. He let out a grunt when he saw her skirt had some how, he wasn't sure how it happened, had been caught in the bike's chain.

Letting out a sigh the young swordsman got to work on yanking out the skirt without tearing it. Seeing it was impossible to do it the simple way, he lifted the chain and pulled the skirt out.

" Eek." The girl said with fright as her eyes opened to see a strange student holding her skirt as he bended near her.

" Hey you woke up." Tsukune said with a smile.

" Don't touch me pervert!" The young vampire yelled before pushing his back with both arms making him tumble over the bike and role for a while. Her inhuman strength making him feel pain.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Tsukune said as he got up and glared at the girl that had covered herself with her arms. She kept scooting away from him until her back hit a tree.

" Tch, that's the last time I ever try to be nice to you. Here's your stupid bike." Tsukune said as he made it stand and got his sword.

The pink haired girl got quiet as she figured out what really happened. She had wanted to apologize but Tsukune had walked away without giving her the chance.

" This smell... its blood." The girl said as she saw a large amount on the chain and bike.

**' He must have cut himself while tumbling around with his hand inside the chain.'** Her inner voice said making her outer personality feel terrible, but only after the fact she tasted the blood. Cleaning her bike and leaving no residue.

" It's so tasty I hope he lets me taste it again." The girl said with a dreamy voice.

**' Probably not, that boy is strong, not as strong as me of course, but as a warrior he has his pride. You smeared his honor, if he was anybody else he would have killed you and you would have been able to do nothing. If he was a human he would have killed you with out a second thought.' **Her inner voice said making the young vampire feel a bit of fear.

**' Worst part is that men are stupid. He probably won't ever see you as anything but a stupid bimbo that was rude when he wanted to do a good deed. At this rate you won't ever make any friends.' **Inner Moka said making her other personality depressed. Moka didn't feel like riding her bike anymore, she didn't want to risk seeing the tasty blooded teen again. She felt that if she did he might get really mad and hurt her, and she knew she deserved it.

+-*/\*-+

_' Who knew putting some punks in their place would make me so popular? Back home I would have been scolded by my parents and the teachers.' _Tsukune thought with a smile as he stood with his class.

He was near the end and right side of his class to allow him to hold his Katana with ease. As they waited for the assembly to start, he had a quick conversation with those around him. It was mostly guys since they wanted to know about his fight. A few girls where gossiping and exaggerating on the condition that Tsukune had found the two girls that he saved the day before. Kurumu and Mizore couldn't help steal a few glances at the young sword user. While Moka kept her head down in shame, not only had she insulted him, but also found out he was a really nice guy that was very protective of women.

The four that had been beaten by him were wrapped up with multiple bandages. He made sure to spread his attacks and power in such away that they would feel all of their bones was broken. A large burly teen looked at Tsukune and glared at him. The director came out and began his long speech to welcome the new students. It was two hours later that they were allowed to leave to go to class.

Once in class Tsukune was having fun chatting away with a few classmates as they waited for their teacher to come in. Moka sighed when he had walked past her and didn't even bother to give her a glance. She looked up when she felt someone directing some strong feelings towards the tasty blooded sword user. She saw two girls looking at him with something in their eyes she didn't recognize.

" Excuse me." The blue haired and large breasted girl said as she walked up to the small group. She had the school's uniform on, but had a yellow sweater that was very tight in Moka's opinion.

" Hey." Tsukune said with a kind and calming voice. The beautiful blue haired girl blushed as she looked up to him. She hadn't noticed it before, but Tsukune was easily taller than her. The only human on campus was 6'1 at his young age due to his training and extremely healthy life style.

_' I wonder if Orihime will get this big?'_ Tsukune thought as he easily caught sight of the succubus breast with no sign to the world of his perverted act. He was glad his grandfather trained him in more than just Kendo.

" Hi, uhm I just wanted to say... you know..." Kurumu said with a blush.

_' What is this feeling? Why can't I stop blushing or look him in the eyes?_' the succubus thought as a smile filled the swordsman's face.

" Don't worry about. It's a man's job to protect women and I got a good work out from it." Tsukune said making Kurumu's blush to darken.

" Thanks for being understanding, and uh I wanted to know if you would like to spend the afternoon with me?" Kurumu said as she finally got control of herself. She had to remind her brain and body that she was a Succubus, she was the one that was suppose to make others act like she was. It was her duty to turn men into putty, not the other way around.

" Hmm, I'm sorry, but not tonight. I got to call my parents and give them the heads up and finish learning a new technique or my grandfather won't send me a new scroll. Maybe another day." Tsukune said with a smile, leaving his male companions shocked and a now an angry Succubus.

_' Did he just turn me down? No one turns me down! I'm the sexiest thing to hit this stupid school and he turns me down! Wait, calm down, he didn't completely rejected the idea just that tonight was no good. Still I can't let things end like this. It's agaisnt my pride as a Succubus'_ Kurumu thought as her face went through many different expressions.

_' What is she doing?'_ Mizore and Moka thought as Kurumu took a step forward making her breast bounce. Her eyes changed for a moment as she locked them with that of Tsukune.

"Are you sure? Because I really wanted to spend some time with you." Kurumu said with a light pout, she brought a finger up to her mouth and made the cutest pose she could think of.

_' Yes! He won't resist my super cute self and my charm will guarantee that.' _Kurumu thought with excitement.

_' She used her abilities on him? Could she be a Succubus?'_ Mizore and Moka thought as the classmates around Tsukune became love filled drones. They had easily fallen under her spell.

" Yeah, I'm really sorry." Tsukune said when they heard the door to their class open. Saizou came in and was wondering what was going on.

" You know..." Tsukune said making the shocked Kurumu fill with hope.

" Your eyes have a beautiful shine when the sun hits them." Tsukune said with a smile before heading to the desk he wanted. Leaving a fuming Kurumu and a few females sighing in relief.

_' Don't tell me that big titty bitch likes that skinny bastard.'_ Saizou thought with jealousy. Kurumu had wanted to try her seductive techniques again, but had to stop herself when the teacher walked in. It didn't take long for the students to sit and get quiet as she reached her desk.

" Welcome everyone to Yokai Academy, I'm your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome." The woman said in a ditsy blond way. Tsukune had a smile on his face until he noticed cat ears and a tail pop out when she smiled.

" I'm sure many of you know this, but in case you don't this is a school for monsters." The happy teacher said as her tail swung around to show her joy. If it wasn't for his training Tsukune would have gasped with disbelief. His eyes quickly scanned around to see how his classmates reacted. Hoping that what the woman said was joke. His hand clenched tightly around his sword when he noticed no change on the others.

" As you all known the majority of the Earth is under the control of humans with a few keys exceptions where monsters can be safe. In order for us to continue to survive each of you must learn how to live with humans." The woman said with a serious voice.

Tsukune and the rest of the class turned towards the sound of a grunt and saw the last teen to come in.

" This is stupid, shouldn't we just eat those stupid puny humans." Saizou said with arrogance.

" You shouldn't underestimate humans. They may not look it, but they can be powerful and resourceful when they need to." Tsukune said in defense of those he grew up with.

" You're talking about their stupid guns and swords? Ha! No real monster will lose to that weak shit." Saizou said making Tsukune glare at him.

" Really? Why don't I show you how weak my Muramasa is?" Tsukune said making Saizou stand, the human sword user did as well while his left hand was clutching the handle of his sword.

" You got a lot of guts for something that is nothing but skin and bones." Saizou said with a wild and dangerous look in his eye.

" Frankly I don't care what you say. Trash like you makes me sick." Tsukune said making Saizou clench his fist.

" That's enough you two." Nekonome said as she suddenly appeared in between them.

_' So fast.' _The class thought with awe, Saizou stood with shock as Tsukune let out a whistle in admiration.

" Wow Sensei. At that speed you won't have problems dodging my attacks." Tsukune said making his new teacher smile.

" Thank You, but it is dangerous to threaten your classmates with that weapon. Not to mention wrong." Nekonome said making Tsukune smile. He stood up straight and brought his long Katana to his shoulders to rest.

" Nani? I never said anything about hurting him." Tsukune said making the class and teacher look at him.

" I was only going to give him a demonstration. You know cut a few trees down or slide a piece of paper over the blade to prove how sharp it is. See." Tsukune said as he used his right thumb to flick the blade. It jumped a bit out of the sheathe, the class watched as he brought the same thumb over the blade and slowly ran it over the edge. Moka gulped when she saw his blood start to leak from the now injured appendix.

" I take really good care of my Muramasa, it is a family heirloom after all. It's never had problem cutting through steel so monster flesh should have the same result." Tsukune said as he brought his bleeding thumb to his mouth. His action made Saizou smirk, the class turned to Moka as she groaned about not getting the delicious blood. Though all they heard was her groaning like a crack addict.

" Okay I think that's enough for today. You're all allowed to go home, but tomorrow I want you prepared for classes." The blond teacher said with a smile making the class file out. Moka licked her lips in hunger as Tsukune left with his thumb still in his mouth. Kurumu hurried to try and win him over only to see Mizore got to him first.

" I have a band aid if you would like it." The snow girl said making the only human on campus smile.

" I would really appreciate that." Tsukune said as she placed it on his thumb.

" Have you eaten yet?" Mizore said as Kurumu and Moka listened to their conversation.

" No, but I could really go for something right now." Tsukune said with a smile.

" If you would like we can go to the cafeteria, it is open today. That way you won't have to wait until getting to the dorms." the purple haired beauty said with a light blush.

" That sounds wonderful." Tsukune said before they made their way to eat.

_' I can't believe she stole my idea.'_ Kurumu said before looking to her side and seeing a depressed Moka.

**' At this rate it's going to take something drastic to get him to notice you.' **Inner Moka said making the girl more depressed.

_' What's wrong with her? Ah who cares? That other girl better be careful because I want him to be the first male of my harem.'_ Kurumu thought as she rushed to catch up to the sword user that was chatting away with the snow girl.

_' Wow this place really is filled with monsters. I can't believe I didn't notice it before.' _Tsukune thought as he saw the odd things that was being offered during the lunch line. It also helped when he saw one guy's stomach open up to reveal a giant mouth. The guy had bitten down not only on his food but on the table and the student across of him. Two instructors struggled to help the unfortunate monster that was being devoured.

" That's a Hippo Beast. They are born when a Hippo is cannibalized by others of its race." Mizore said making Tsukune gulp.

" Wow and I thought they were vegetarian." Tsukune said making Mizore nod her head.

" One blood pack please." Moka said with a shy voice. Tsukune and many others were still able to hear her.

" Blood pack?" Tsukune said with confusion.

" Some monsters have to feed on blood. Most of the time its provided by human donors that get paid thinking that its going to help patients in a hospital. Vampires are the ones that have the strongest hold on blood trafficking." Kurumu said before Mizore could speak.

" Wow? What kind of monster do you think she is?" Tsukune said making Kurumu shake her head.

" Probably a vampire since she has her own bath, she's on the same floor as me and all those rooms have their own baths. Most girls love privacy so those rooms are pretty expensive." Mizore said making Tsukune let out a whistle. Both girls thought he was impressed about the natural power that might be flowing in the veins of the pink haired teen.

" I would like to have my own bath, oh look corn bread, there's was this foreign exchange kid in my class once and his mom made the best corn bread." Tsukune said making the teen girls next to him relax. His words also left one young and hungry vampire shocked. She didn't need a tray or anything else besides her weekly blood pack, which was why she was going to go outside to drink her fill. When she passed Tsukune she was shocked to hear that he didn't care about her blood drinking heritage.

_' He didn't care I was a vampire? Why? Does this mean he isn't scared of me?'_ Moka thought with hope.

**' It means he doesn't care about you? He's a warrior, he's been trained to fear nothing. Not only does he have the delicious blood flowing through his kind heart, but he actually cares about learning about people. But no, you had to go and mess everything up. Now the only person that might have learned to care about us thinks you're nothing but an ungrateful brat.' **Inner Moka said making her body depressed once more.

Tsukune sat and enjoyed his meal with the two girls that had followed him. Once done he soon left with a smile on his face, leaving behind an angry snow girl and Succubus. Mizore was angry that Kurumu had butt in during her time to properly thank the swordsman. Kurumu was upset that no matter how she acted or how strong she pushed her charm didn't affect him. Both did enjoy the way Tsukune would smile at them when he spoke. They also liked that he gave them their complete attention while talking. Their opinion of him also grew since he wasn't being perverted.

" Oye leave the kid alone." Both girls turned to see Tsukune bop a student on his head. The monster was holding a wand over head, making her jump to try and get it.

" Wait? What is a kid doing here?" Tsukune said making the monster forget about complaining to Tsukune for hitting him. The hit making him drop the wand into the little girls hands.

" This little freak is a witch. She shouldn't even be here." The monster said with a hiss like voice.

" You don't say." Tsukune said as he noticed the very witch like outfit she had.

" You're just jealous that I'm way smarter than you!" The little witch said before she cast a spell making a washing pan appear in thin air and try to hit the one that had bully her.

" Oye." Tsukune said after using his Katana to knock the metal tub out of the air and then hit the edge softly on Yukari's head. It was still hard enough to make her grab it and whine.

" I don't care if your a witch, a genius, a human or a monster. Don't be going and getting yourself in trouble thinking I'm always going to bail you out. You keep acting like a spoil jerk and people won't like you." Tsukune said making the really young witch depressed.

" No one in this school will ever like her, she's coincided, spoiled, arrogant and a no good half breed. Witches are the scum of the human and monster world." The monster said with arrogance.

" Oye." Tsukune said with a tired voice after hitting someone again.

" She's a kid that doesn't know any better. As someone that is more mature and smarter in life you should be helping her break those bad habits."

" Ow what was that for?" The monster said when he got another hit.

" Don't you ever make a girl cry in front of me again. I got two little sisters back home, so I get really upset when I see someone their age get bullied. Next time I won't be so generous... understand?" Tsukune said with a serious voice and a promise of pain in his eyes. The monster nodded his head really fast.

" Good." Tsukune said with a smile.

" I saw a crepe stand out side with some students running it. Let's get some, my treat." Tsukune said as he placed his right arm over the monster in a friendly guy way. They headed to the exit and Tsukune stopped to wipe Yukari's tear.

" Hey now, if you keep crying like that it's going to ruin your pretty face." Tsukune said with a smile making the young girl blush before he lead the monster to get their treats. Needles to say the bipedal reptile was shocked that Tsukune did want to treat him to crepes for hitting him. The monster had assume Tsukune was going to beat him or worse eat him. The teen didn't want to have his tail break off so that he could escape, he was already self conscious on how small it had become over the years.

" He's so good with kids, I never thought I was going to see someone be nice to that little witch." A female monster said making Kurumu and Mizore glare at her. Before they could stop it the female populace started to talk about the plain looking guy with the Katana.

+-*/\*-+

That night Tsukune had interesting chat with his parents. They informed him to stay in the school a little longer, he had used his family codes so he wouldn't get in trouble. It sounded like everyday talk, but his dad said that he was going to talk to his father and see what he should do. In the meantime he was to blend in and learn more about his environment. After the call Tsukune went and changed into his training Gi, telling a dorm mate that he was going out to train. The whole way he tried to find a secluded spot, his mind was plagued with his odd situation, the people he meet today and how long would his pocky stash last.

**+-*/\*-+**

**I'm excited to say that this is something that just came to me on the way home from school. It might be a bit chaotic but hopefully I was able to give it enough for all of you to enjoy. Reviews are always welcomed just be respectful about it. I know I introduce the girs a bit soon but oh well... I'll find someway to make it work. This is just an experiment so hopefully I can continue to work on it. Remember in the end it's up to you, my readers. Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Fight

**Rosario to Vampire... Katana to Human?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 2: Fight.**

" Talking"

_' Thinking'_

_' Where is he?' _Was the thought flowing through Kurumu's head after their teacher called role. It had already been a week since her savior had saved her. Not only had she not been able to seduce him but now she was missing him.

The official day when class started they had been informed that he had been seen going somewhere to train. Only to hear that he had never returned, many of the males thought he finally meet his match or ran away. The girls thought he hurt himself and was at his room resting or he eloped with a girl he was secretly seeing. Nekonome-sensei was debating on going to see the director about her missing student. It wouldn't be the first time one disappeared. They turned to the screen door as it opened to reveal a heavy breathing Tsukune.

" Sorry I'm late, its just that I lost track of time during my training." Tsukune said as he walked in with a sheepish smile. His trusty weapon still in his hand. His hair wet from the last minute bath he took, his school jacket open since he had hurried to change. A light blush on his face due to the fact he made himself look foolish.

" The important thing is that you are alive." Nekonome-sensei said with a light smile before starting class. Lunch soon appeared and to the shock of those in Tsukune's class he was sitting with monster that were clearly of the reptilian nature, though he was the only freshmen in the group.

" Tsssukune, how was your training?" A third year female said making the young man look at her.

" It went well, I think I'm a step closer in defeating my old man." The lone sword user said with a light smile.

Kurumu, Mizore, Moka and Yukari watched as he easily got along with some of the most alienated and ridiculed monsters. Though they weren't the strongest or smartest monsters, reptile based creatures were very dangerous and territorial. Which was why the four girls had to watch their crush from a distance.

" Aono that crepe stand is at the gym." A classmate of the hidden human said making him run.

" He sure likes his sweets." A second year said with a laugh.

" I heard his parents didn't let him have much when he was growing up." A female kappa said making the other reptile monsters look at the new member of their group. They were shocked to see four figures go after the young man.

+-*/\*-+

" At this rate I'll be an addict before the end of the semester." Tsukune said as he finished his fourth snack.

" I hear you." One of his classmates said with a nod of his head.

" Is this really delicious." Mizore said scarring her classmate.

" I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to show yourself." Tsukune said with a smile.

" I sometimes stalk people because I'm too shy to talk to someone." Mizore said making Tsukune and his classmate uncomfortable.

" Class is about to start soon. We'll hang later." The green haired teen said getting a salute from Tsukune's free hand.

" You don't mind?" Mizore said with a bit shock, she had seen many look at her like the classmate that ran away.

" Mind what?"

" That I stalk people?" Mizore said making Tsukune to study her.

" Will you hurt them?" Tsukune said getting Mizore to shake her head.

" Then what does it mater?" Tsukune said shocking the snow girl. She had never heard of someone being so accepting of others.

" Don't you think it's weird?" Mizore said as she began to feel a wave of warmth in her heart. Which she found odd since she was normally always a bit cold.

" That you're shy?" Tsukune said getting a nod from the snow girl.

" Not really, it's who you are." Tsukune said as he smiled at her.

" Not to mention you look cute while hiding behind things." Tsukune said before heading to class. Mizore froze with a blush and was only able to watch him leave until hearing the school bell go off. She hurried to not be late, though she hated so many around her, she didn't like the idea of being far from Tsukune for too long.

Kurumu would have joined had she not spotted a senior that caught her attention. She was busy learning about the person to make him into a potential slave.

Yukari had tripped and scrapped her knee. Moka being sensitive to blood went to her aid. Though she really wanted to drink the blood from the preteen.

+-*/\*-+

Tsukune had his feet on his desk as his class was having self study. A magazine about cars and motorcycles on his face. Everyone could tell he fell asleep as he leaned his chair to make it easier to rest.

" Yahoo Tsukune." Kurumu yelled as she skipped to his desk.

" Hmm." Tsukune said with a half sleepy voice.

" I know you sat on a different table, but can we have lunch together I want to talk to you about a few things." Kurumu said with a cute voice.

" You shouldn't bother with him." Saizou said with a dark smile.

" I wasn't talking to you." Kurumu said with rage.

" I don't see nothing wrong with hanging out." Tsukune said even thought he didn't remove the magazine from his face.

" Really?" Kurumu asked with hope.

" It's the least I can do, especially with how you invited me the other day." Tsukune said making the bluenette blush.

" May I join you." Mizore said as she suddenly appeared behind Kurumu making her a bit scared.

" I got no problem with it, but it comes down to Kurumu-san at the end." Tsukune said making Kurumu smile.

Mizore gave an icy glare at Kurumu hoping to convince the succubus. While the well endowed teen smiled at her with confidence.

" Aono-kun can you come with me for a moment?" Nekonome-sensei said as she poked her blond head through the door.

" No problem Sensei... next time I'm sleeping on the roof." Tsukune whispered the last part making the two girls want to giggle. He quickly got up, reminding the girls of his height before heading to their instructor.

Saizou growled a bit since it was hard to use his height to intimidate the sword user. It was a known fact in the monster world that the taller the human form the more physical power they carried. Saizou had always been praised for his advance height and strength. The first day of school had been a field day since the majority couldn't match him in raw power much less see him eye to eye. However Tsukune was the only student that made him feel threatened. Sure there was other monsters that Saizou knew could give him problems, but something in him was screaming for him to fight Tsukune with everything he had. It didn't make sense to him, since Tsukune in his eyes was nothing more that a weakling that had to rely on human skills to protect himself. If there was one thing he hated it was humans and their weapons. His people had almost been placed into the book of extinction because of human knights, and other warriors hunting down his ancestors for attacking their villages. Another thing that upset Saizou was that Tsukune was more popular than him.

He hated the fact that even though the campus knew Tsukune had power, yet no one feared him, in fact everyone wanted to get to know the plain looking monster more. He couldn't understand what was so different between him and the one he considered a human lover. To add insult to injury he had noticed three of the most beautiful girls on the campus following Tsukune and trying to gain his attention. Only to have Tsukune give them a small acknowledgment since he was usually always busy. The final part he hated was that if Tsukune didn't tie with him in everything they did the sword user would end up beating him. His fellow brunette had easily become his greatest rival and if there was something Saizou hated most was something that reminded him of his failures. He planned to fix that problems soon.

+-*/\*-+

" It's good to see you Tsukune." The chairman said as he was in a conference room with the staff.

" I am also honored to be here." Tsukune said with a polite bow that made a few instructors like him. As he rose he noticed a few older students with different uniforms.

_' Cocky bastards.' _Tsukune thought as he saw them stand with arrogance.

" Tsukune our school tries to be pro human as much as possible." the chairman said making a long haired blond glare at the man.

" So I have seen." Tsukune said making the chairman smile.

" Due to that we hope to get the students used to human culture and customs. Which is why it is mandatory for students to join clubs to help them tame the beast within." The chairman said making Tsukune nod his head.

" Makes sense." Tsukune said with no hint of sarcasm.

" You live by the sword Tsukune and because of that you have gained much popularity with your fellow freshmen. Which leads me into asking of this favor." The man said making the Police committee members glare at the sword user.

+-*/\*-+

" Didn't see that coming." The chairman said as he looked at three injured Disciplinary members on the floor. Tsukune closed the door as he left with no sign of defeating such powerful monsters.

" He's dangerous." Kuyou said with rage.

" You have no idea." The chairman said with a smile. Shocking those in the room.

_' Did he set me up? Is this his way of saying I need to know my place.' _The blond thought as he wanted to crush the man before him. He could tell the chairman was mocking him and his subordinates. The blond removed his glare from the director of the school and looked towards where he could sense the brunette that made him lose face.

+-*/\*-+

" Yo." Tsukune said as he entered the lunchroom. Kurumu almost lit up as she looked at him, the same with Mizore. They decided on a cease fire, with knowing someone as smart and strong as Tsukune they feared he had or would soon noticed them fighting. He sat down next to Kurumu making her smirk at the snow girl. Though the only reason he did it was because she had been the one to invite him.

" What did Nekonome-sensei want?" Mizore asked since she wanted to ignore the bluenette.

" The chairman wanted me to do him a favor. I agreed since it's nothing too hard, the only problem was that I got to meet some jerks." Tsukune said as he opened his drink.

" Nothing bad happened did it?" Kurumu asked.

" Nah, this is a school of monsters a few fights here and there meaning nothing to the staff." Tsukune said with a smile.

_'Especially if they allow it to happen in front of them.'_ Tsukune thought before hearing about what he missed during the meeting.

" Have you two been having any problems?" Tsukune asked.

" No most of the guys know to keep their hands off us." Mizore said making Kurumu bounce her chest.

" And if they try anything you will be there to help us, right?" Kurumu asked as she tried to charm him again.

" Sure... but I was talking about classes, Math has always been a thorn at my side." Tsukune said making both girls blush.

" I've been doing well." Mizuki said getting a nod from Tsukune.

" I'm not any good at this whole school thing. Math, and human history has always been too hard for me to do." Kurumu said with a sad voice.

" Don't worry, we can tackle math together and history isn't so bad all you have to do is memorize names and dates." Tsukune said making Kurumu smile.

" We can all benefit if we study together." Mizore said making Tsukune nod his head as Kurumu launched a quick glare at the purple haired teen.

" We'll figure out a date later." Tsukune said as he stood up with his empty tray of food.

" We still got ten minutes." Kurumu said making Tsukune smile at her.

" I know but I happen to enjoy changing on my own. Gym is next so I want to get ready before some of our lazier classmates appear." Tsukune said as the Hippo Beast stood and let out a fart making a few monsters pass out. The girls could see massive sweat pits showing through his ridiculously tight clothes. The two girls let out a shiver that made Tsukune laugh as he put his tray and trash up.

" How's my favorite witch doing?" Tsukune said as he walked down the hall. He had left Kurumu and Mizore in an eating race to catch up to him. Sure they could throw away their extra food but they had been to Yokai based schools before and knew how tiring such places can be. Especially after a hard and long lesson during their gym classes. Only idiots would go work out on an empty stomach when your opponents would be monsters.

Yukari blushed a bit before looking up to see Tsukune, he had also greeted her in the morning with a smile that made her all warm and tingly. It's why she started to follow him like the other three beauties.

" I'm fine... I think our classes have gym together." Yukari said making Tsukune nod his head.

" Sounds like fun." Tsukune said with a light smile making Yukari copy him before she got a step closer to him.

" Have you been enjoying your classes?" Yukari asked with a light blush.

" The ones I've been present for have been nice, and I hope the same for the other classes." Tsukune said making Yukari look at him.

" Is it true you went on a training trip?" Yukari asked making Tsukune nod his head.

" Sure did, I was able to master a combo my old man used to use to annoy me. Now that I know how it works I got a better chance at beating him." Tsukune said with a smirk making Yukari imagine Tsukune fighting an older, wiser and more mature form of himself.

Yukari's Daydream

As their epic and majestic fight came to the end Tsukune stood over his father in victory. Tsukune's only had his pants that had been heavily cut by his father's attacks. His torso arms and even face sported a few slashes where his father had shown his great expertise in battle. Tsukune's Muramasa was bathed in blood as it released a demonic aura that would make demons gods wet their pants. The brunette heard a voice calling to him, his face filled with a smile and his eyes with more love than what the earth had ever seen. He fell to his knees as Yukari dressed in a wedding dress caught him.

" Finally you are mine." Tsukune said before lust filled his eyes.

" I was always yours." Yukari said with love only to have Tsukune slash at her making her dress start to be ripped into shreds.

" Oye... are you okay?" Tsukune said as he turned towards the panting Yukari and her drooling mouth. Her hands wrapped around her own body since she had been enjoying her fantasy.

" What?" Yukari asked in confusion as she saw the halls of Yokai academy. She turned to Tsukune and saw the concern on his face that made her blush and have a bit of blood drip from her nose.

" Yeah.. I'm okay... it's nothing." Yukari said as her blush grew, she quickly turned to hide the signs of her being one of the few, rare and legendary female perverts.

" Don't lie to me Yukari." Tsukune said with a serious tone making Yukari want to fall into a hole to hide her shame.

" You shouldn't push yourself when your sick. I know how it feels not to fit in, but the most important thing is to be true to yourself." Tsukune said when he suddenly lifted Yukari bridal style making her blush more than before.

" I don't want you getting hurt just because you wanted to show everyone you're just as good as them. You're a very special little lady and my favorite witch, as your friend I don't want nothing bad to happen to you." Tsukune said with a calm and friendly tone.

" You're my friend?" Yukari asked with disbelief.

" Do you really think I always take the time to carry every damsel in distress? I only waste my energy on those that are truly important to me." Tsukune said making Yukari blush.

" Thank you." Yukari said with a blush as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. She took a deep breathed and loved the way his body felt agaisnt hers.

" Lets go get you to a bed so that you can rest." Tsukune said making Yukari nod her head.

The two brown haired students went passed the halls and didn't notice the frozen looks of Kurumu and Mizore. Yukari didn't know why she wanted to give a triumphant grin, instead she spent her time snuggling into Tsukune as much as possible.

" That little... witch." Kurumu said as she glared at the tiny genius.

" She's more dangerous than what I thought. I have to eliminate her before she becomes my greatest obstacle." Mizore said making Kurumu look at the snow girl.

_' No way that brat will ever be a larger problem than I can ever be.'_ Kurumu thought as she looked at her breast.

_' Wait! They're in my way not the other way around.'_ Kurumu thought with rage before following Mizore to the Gym.

Just like Yukari said the two classes had been assembled together and were preparing to show off their skills in human sports.

" Today's challenge is basketball. Do we have any volunteers?" The man in sports clothes said as he held one of the large balls.

" I'll do it." Saizou said with a smirk as he walked to the front of his class. It was one of the few human things he enjoyed since it allowed him to take full advantage of his height.

" Me too." The Hippo Beast that was in Yukari's class said as he stood forward.

_' This fat ass won't be much of a problem.'_ Saizou thought as he looked at the large monster that was a head taller than him.

Three more students from Yukari's class stepped forward, if the little witch had been there she would have pointed them out as the Class rep and his two goons.

" We just need one more from class 1-A." The Gym teacher said as he stared at the students that didn't want to embarrass themselves with the human sport since they didn't know anything about the game.

" Excuse me Sensei." A familiar voice said making the gym room turn to look at the owner.

They saw Tsukune standing with Yukari heading towards her class.

" Sorry we're late but Yukari developed a nose bleed and I took her to the nurse's office." Tsukune said as he handed the gym teacher the note.

" I see, in that case you are the last man." The man said with a smirk.

" Sure..." Tsukune said as he handed his blade to Nekonome who was happier than a school girl for being trusted with such an important heirloom.

" Basketball." The man said making Tsukune look at the team he was going to be with. A smile formed on his face after seeing his opponents.

" Sounds like fun." Tsukune said as he removed his gym jacket to stand in just his gym shorts and his white muscle shirt.

Saizou grunted and removed his shirt to expose his well muscled chest. Tsukune smirked but ignored the challenged and went to go see what his other teammates knew about the game.

" Whoa Saizou and Tsukune are huge." A male class mate of Moka and the girls said as they saw Tsukune standing next to his team. Both brunettes were atleast a head taller than their teammates, but he was mostly talking about their muscles. While Saizou had the muscles of a body builder Tsukune had the lean muscles of a well balanced athlete.

" I'm taking point." Saizou said as the gym teacher got in the middle of the basketball court. The man made sure to explain the rules once more as Saizou got ready for the jump ball. The Hippo Beast was going to be his opponent.

" I wouldn't have it any other way." Tsukune said making Saizou smirk. The shirtless monster stared at his fat opponent as their teacher threw the ball. Saizou easily jumped over the Hippo Beast and got the ball. Wanting to show off Saizou shot the ball to the basket shocking not only those watching, his opponents but also his teammates. Saizou's shot hit the board holding the basket and then bounced of the rim. It bounced off the board and looked ready to go in only to hit the rim again with new force and jump away, the basket was a few centimeters from where it was dropping. Had it moved in the opposite direction it would have been a great shot.

Saizou blushed as his mind filled with how his fellow students were going to laugh. His hands clenched as he prepared to push the others around to hide his mistake. His eyes suddenly grew when he saw Tsukune jump into the air and catch the ball, his fellow brunette turned in mid air and dunked the ball before grabbing hold of the ring. He hanged on it for three seconds as his body got rid of it's extra momentum. He let go and landed on the ground with a smile.

" Saizou! Get your head in the game, you shouldn't have doubted your plan." Tsukune said making Saizou confused before he heard his teammates approach him.

" Saizou that was awesome."

" How did you make it bounce so much to give Tsukune enough time to reach the basket?" Another asked.

" I didn't think anyone can jump as high as you."

" Thanks." Saizou said with a light blush from the praise before rushing to cover his opponent. Being a pro in Basketball he knew who was going to give him the most problem. Ten minutes into the game and the gym was roaring with excitement.

" Not in my house!" Saizou yelled as he slapped the ball out of the air, one of his smaller teammates caught it and quickly threw it to Tsukune.

" Let's go! This is a game where you can't ever stop moving." Saizou said to his teammates. It was clear as day that the only ones with experience was Saizou and Tsukune. Their teammates were told to mostly focus on distracting the other teams, going for a steal, catching the rebound and passing to someone that was open. Saizou smirked as his team led but felt the gap should be greater if Tsukune hadn't encouraged their teammates to take shots they couldn't make. He knew the sword user wanted to promote teamwork but this was a game to show which class was going to be top dog.

Tsukune dribbled as he ran and maneuvered his ball from the grasp of two of the lizard men agaisnt him. He did a quick spun and broke into a run while locking eyes with Saizou for a moment. The Orc quickly charged and suddenly stood in front of the two lizard men making them slam into him. They bounced off his powerful frame as he smirked at their fallen forms. Tsukune in the mean time charged down the left side of the court making two more members of the opposing team to stop him. He stopped and dribbled a bit before making it look like he was going to take a shot. The monsters gave a light jump before putting their hands in the air to prevent him from scoring. They were shocked when Tsukune almost breezed passed their body and charged the basket. The last lizard man who was the class rep growled before charging Tsukune. He made sure to stay between the brunette and his target. Tsukune jumped and so did the lizard man to block the dunk. The eyes of everyone grew as the ball seemed to have stayed a foot behind Tsukune while they were in the air. Saizou's frame suddenly came from behind the lizard man. The Orc was already in the air as he turned, his large and powerful hand grabbed the ball by itself before the orc made his one handed dunk.

Saizou let out a roar of superiority as his fellow teammates ran to him. Saizou stomped his leg and let out a roar his teammates tried to mimic before they jumped and bounced their chest off his.

" Eyes Front Baby!" Tsukune said as the opposing team tried to take advantage of 1-A's distraction. The team hurried to support Tsukune and he stayed on a young werewolf making sure he couldn't pass. The werewolf tried to charge and was shocked when Tsukune stood his ground. Their bodies crashed making Tsukune hit the ground.

" Tsukune!" Moka, Mizore and Kurumu gasped. Yukari on the other hand had a smirk. He father was a huge basketball fan and would take her to Championship games. It was some of the limited time the young witch had with her loving dad. With her gifted ability to learn she was able to keep up with the sports he loved since she could talk. If the opportunity would ever appear the young with would easily be hired by ESPN to do some commentary work.

" Charging! 1-A's Ball" The coached yelled after blowing his whistle. Saizou helped Tsukune up before the shorter brunette hurried to throw the ball back in.

" What happened?" A girl in 1-B asked. Their class was complain about the unfair loss of their ball.

" It was an offensive penalty. Tsukune had both of his legs planted on the ground, when that happens the ball holder can't slam into him. It's why Tsukune goes through all the effort to dodge or go around his opponents." Yukari said with a smile.

Tsukune threw the ball to his teammate that was a fish man. The boy ran and dribbled the best he could before having the ball stolen.

" I'm sorry." The boy instantly said since he saw Saizou running behind him earlier when he got the ball.

" Dumbass!" Saizou yelled making the fish based monster to turn. He was shocked to see the orc throw the ball at him.

" Saizou has good eyes, the way he stole the ball back was amazing for someone of his size that is better off waiting for the rebound." Yukari said as she saw the fish guy make a three point shot.

" Time out!" The teacher of 1-B said making the class confused.

" You got thirty seconds." The coach said making the teams get together.

" Yukari get over here." Her teacher said making the witch do as she said.

" You know a lot about this game don't you?" The brown haired and glasses having woman said making Yukari hesitantly nod her head.

" Here, get to work and make a few plays to help our class win." The woman said with a smirk.

" I refuse to let Nekonome beat me in anything." The woman said as she looked at the blond and now proud cat lady. Nekonome hardly had anything to brag about when it came to Yokai academy, as the human history instructor she wasn't in a position filled with respect. Also being a bit of an air head made her lose what little respect her peers could give her... though the students loved her. The cat woman didn't know much about the game being played but she knew her class was doing great thanks to the two and clearly most powerful monsters in her team.

_' I'm sorry Tsukune.'_ Yukari thought before looking at Tsukune. Her eyes grew with disbelief as she saw Tsukune looking at her.

" Give... me... your... best... shot." Tsukune mouthed to Yukari making her smile.

" This is what you got to do." Yukari said as she quickly started to draw on the small chalk board.

" Those losers can't come up with a real plan." Saizou snorted.

" True but Yukari can, she's the smartest in the school and no doubt knows about the game since I heard her give some commentary." Tsukune said making Saizou raise an eyebrow.

" You can't be serious about the chibi."

" I am, she's a witch, knowing their back ground one could easily guess they have more human hobbies than other monsters." Tsukune said making Saizou look at the little witch and their opposing teams. The little girl was easily directing her team and getting them to nod their heads.

" What are we going to do?" the fish man asked.

" Nothing." Saizou and Tsukune said in union.

" Let them come at us with everything they got." Saizou said like if he was going to take part in a blood bath.

" They only got one descent player with three players with above average abilities. Our team already has the secret to win." Tsukune said making his team confused.

" Team work, as long as we keep the ball moving and stay on them there won't be anything for us to worry." Saizou said making Tsukune nod his head.

" Here you go." Kurumu said shocking Tsukune as she handed him a towel. Saizou smiled at the cute blond that gave him a towel and his teammates blushed as they got special treatment as well.

" Thirsty?" Mizore asked as she offered him a sport jug to drink from.

" Man that feels good." Tsukune said after drinking extra cold water. He tossed it without a second thought to Saizou who drank from it before passing it to the fish man.

" You guys are playing great." Moka said making Saizou smirk.

" Right now the real fun is about to start. Let's see how much that little witch brings to the game." Saizou said as his team rushed to cover their opponent.

" Thanks a lot girls." Tsukune said before dropping the towel on the bench they had sat at.

" It smells good." Kurumu said after grabbing the towel to give it to Tsukune later. The three girls started to argue with other girls from the two classes that wanted to pamper Tsukune and Saizou. There was no doubt that the two male brunettes were gaining popularity and at a fast rate.

" Don't move!" Tsukune yelled as one of his teammate was charged by the ball dribbler. Saizou cursed when he saw his teammate shift his legs before the impact.

" Two free throws for 1-B." The coach yelled as Tsukune helped the smallest of their team.

" I'm sorry." The teammate said as he hung his head in shame.

" Dumbass this isn't your fault." Saizou growled.

" This is the third time they've charged you, and they do it at the worst possible moment." Tsukune said before they lined up to watched the lizard man make his throws.

" Man up, don't be scared about a little contact." Saizou said making the monster lower his head in shame.

" You're a puny tiny bastard, so you can't keep letting them trample all over you." Saizou said making the monster want to cry.

" If that keeps happening you need to make it up to the team another way." Saizou said making his teammate scared.

" He's right Negi. You're really fast and can jump really high." The fish man said with a smile.

" Focus on stealing the ball and catching the rebounds, make up what we lost by taking away their chances of scoring." Tsukune said with a smirk that made Saizou nod his head.

_' I get it, he might have sounded mean when he was trying to help me but he wants me to play harder... I'll do it.' _The small monster thought before he saw the ball bounce of the rim in the wrong way.

Saizou and Tsukune were quickly on it but were shocked to see the Hippo Beast get in their way.

" Shit." Saizou growled what Tsukune was thinking as they crashed into the massive wall of lard. They bounced off with a great force making them slid on the court.

The lizard man laughed as they ran to the ball only to have something pass them. Their eyes grew as they saw the smallest member of 1-A's group. He ran as fast as his tiny feet carried him. Which was very fast, he suddenly jumped into the air making the Lizard rush to block his shot. They were left speechless when the little guy turned and passed to the fish man that was waiting near the three point line.

" Don't let him make that shot!" The Class rep of 1-B yelled but it was pointless since no one had bothered to cover him. The fish guy was great at making the long shots but he was the slowest in 1-A's team.

" Nothing but net!" Saizou yelled with excitement as his teammates congratulated their shortest teammate.

" Time out!" Yukari yelled after her team made it passed half way on the court. She quickly ran with more plays to give to her team.

" Negi I got a plan to stop them from coming at you." Tsukune said with a smirk as they huddled real quick. The girls of their class was listening to Tsukune's plan as they helped the team relaxed.

" Will that really work?" Kurumu asked.

" Definitely, that fat ass is too slow to stop it." Saizou said as he pictured the humiliation he was going to help to return to the tub of lard that knocked him down.

After another perfect combination rush from Saizou and Tsukune they shocked their rival class as their defensive formation changed. Originally Saizou and Tsukune covered the two lizard goons since they were the best at shooting. The werewolf was covered by a medium size monster that didn't draw much attention but was a well balanced player. The shortest member of 1-A covered the class rep of 1-B while the hippo beast was covered by the fish man.

" It's a trap formation." Yukari whispered with disbelief. She saw Saizou covering her class rep and giving a sadistic grin that was making the lizard man soil himself. Tsukune now was covering the werewolf while the fish man was covering the last one. The hippo beast to everyone's shock was covered by the smallest of the monsters of 1-A.

" I'm calling a time out." The teacher said as her team wasn't getting a chance to score.

Tsukune had easily kept their best player from gaining anything by causing fouls at the best timed moment.

" What the hell?" The class rep of 1-B said as their teams was breathing hard and a bit bruised.

" It's a trap formation. They've gained a lead by attacking you at the most beneficial moment. None of you have a descent throw percentage. Instead of allowing us to dunk for a clear two points they're making you take unnecessary shots. On the other hand they're relying on a shuffle offense. It's why Saizou, Tsukune and that plain guy keep using their bodies as walls to give the others a clear shot. Since we can't afford to let fish boy score we have to keep him double teamed. This allows him to free up another person. To make it worse Saizou and Tsukune are charging like there's no tomorrow." Yukari said with annoyance as she bit her thumb.

" Why aren't they getting fouled?" A lizard man asked.

" Because you guys keep moving, and I don't blame you. They're big, strong and fast, it's only Natural to want to dodge their attacks. The problems lies with them charging before going into a dunk. Not only do they get the two points but they also get two more after the free throws. Their large size makes it easy for them to prep the ball to go in while slamming into someone." Yukari said making her team worry.

" How do we beat them?" The Hippo beast asked.

" We give them a bit of their own medicine." Yukari said making her team confused.

" Ow." The fish man yelled when his hand got slapped by a lizard man.

" Two shots." The gym coach yelled since it was a defensive foul.

" You thinking what I'm thinking?" Saizou asked Tsukune thought both were focused on the innocently smiling Yukari.

" Yeah." Tsukune said as the fish guy clearly flinched in pain after making the first shot.

" Take your time." Tsukune said before his teammate got the ball.

" Shit." Saizou said as his smaller teammates kept getting hit in the hands by Yukari's team.

" There goes our lead." Tsukune said after Kurumu called a time out.

" These bruises look bad." Moka said while her head was getting dizzy. Anyone that wasn't Saizou or Tsukune had been hit by the foul shots from 1-B.

" They keep hitting the same hand." The shortest member of the team said making Nekonome sad. She knew better than to dream her class was going to win. She could see her bad friend smiling in triumph.

" Is there anything we can do to stop this?" Mizore asked.

" The damage is done and there isn't enough time to let others get used to the game." Tsukune said as he saw the few minutes remaining.

" If only were able to ice their hands to dull the pain we can do something." Saizou said before looking at his fellow brown haired teen.

" We still have two time outs. And I can fix the ice problem." Mizore said making the team look at her.

" Lets play another two minutes, that way it won't give them a chance to stop us. Especially after running out of time outs." Tsukune said making Saizou nod his head.

" What are they doing?" A female of Class B said as the team was huddled around Mizore while blocking their view.

" I don't sense any Yokai so it isn't anything illegal." The gym coach said making class B upset.

" Things are about to get much harder." Yukari said after seeing the determination to win in Tsukune's team.

She saw the injured players had wet bandages around their hands.

" Amazing." Moka said as her class cheered.

" **Tsukune and the Orc are the best players in our class, with their team injured and falling behind they have decided to stop holding back." **Inner Moka said as Tsukune passed the ball to Saizou. The orc charged before turning and passing the ball to Tsukune. The sword user caught it while in mid air and made a two point shot.

" **They know they will be doubled team and are using their height advantage to pass the ball and make difficult shots. Earlier Saizou clearly wanted the seize all of the glory, however he has become a team player after Tsukune saved him from humiliation. Now they are playing as a team that is focusing on their two aces."** Inner Moka said making outer Moka nodded her head. She could clearly see Saizou and Tsukune dominate the action while their teammates did their beast as support.

" Time out." Nekonome called as her team recovered from a fifteen point gap.

" How you guys feeling?" Kurumu asked as she saw Saizou and Tsukune sweating more than before.

" Excited." The two brunettes said with a smirk.

" They won't get tired any time soon, both are strong and used to so much exercise." Moka said before her face gained a blush. Tsukune had removed his muscle shirt since it was getting annoying with all the sweet it had.

" We got three more minutes until the end." Tsukune said as he looked at his team. His eyes then locked with Yukari as the little witch tried her best to prepare her team for the final push.

" You think she caught on?" Saizou asked.

" Yukari is smart but she's still a kid." Tsukune said before taking a long drink from the sport jug Mizore offered. He passed it to Saizou once more and blushed as Kurumu dried him with a towel.

" Good luck." Kurumu said before kissing Tsukune on the cheek. Saizou would have complained if the cute blond that had stayed by him hadn't done the same.

" There's another waiting if you win." The blond said making Saizou blush before a smirking Tsukune patted him on the back.

" Let's get you that kiss." Tsukune said making Saizou growl at him. The two male brunette were having a bit more difficulty in scoring since Yukari had caused the defense to prevent them from getting near dunking range. With a minute and a half to go Saizou and Tsukune weren't being allowed to get a clear shot nor go too deep.

" Tch." Saizou let out before throwing the ball to the aquatic member of his team. Class 1-B watched with Disbelief as he made a tree point shot.

" How?" The instructor of Class B asked as the formerly injured teammates of Tsukune began to play like before.

" I don't know, none of them would have accelerated healing since those monsters are placed in advance classes... and they were still playing even thought they should had been benched long ago." Yukari said before watching the smallest member of 1-A steal the ball from the werewolf. They ran past her before the fish guy dropped the wrap that had been on his left hand.

" It's cold." Yukari said after picking it up. She instantly knew it was near water's freezing point.

" I know what they did." The gym coach said with a smile.

" It's a football technique... American football. They put some bandages in ice cold water to numb the pain linemen gain from constant impacts. It doesn't heal wounds but allows a person to ignore the pain that was holding them back. One of those girls must have some kind of ice abilities since they were preparing the wraps before their second and third time out. Its an effective strategy since they had the injured players stay on the court giving your boys a false sense of security." The coach said as 1-A gained a large lead.

" With all the defense we focused on Saizou and Tsukune it allowed the other members of 1-A to properly rest even while playing." Yukari said shocking her class.

" It's one of the bonuses of playing with a sport ace and that class has two of them." The coach said before blowing the whistle making class 1-A cheer since they won by five points.

Saizou and Tsukune took a seat since they had started to get worn out. Especially at the end when they had been having problems getting around the Hippo beast.

" That Chibi Witch made this game a lot more fun than I had hoped." Saizou said making Tsukune smirk. They felt a wave of relief when two cold towels were placed on their heads.

" You played great." The blond said before kissing Saizou on the cheek again making both of them blush.

" Everyone hit the showers and ladies tomorrow it's your turn to play." The coach said making the girls worry.

" Don't worry, how bad can it get?" Tsukune said before the class separated to get cleaned.

+-*/\*-+

" Shirayuki is the only descent one..." Saizou said as their team was losing by twenty points. It was the next day since their class won in basketball and now it was time for the girls to shine.

" Kurumu isn't that bad..." Tsukune said before wincing when the succubus breast had accidentally caused her to lose the ball.

" Looks like our class doesn't have any girls that pack a punch... I'm happy just the way we are." Saizou said since their class had many cute girls. Especially the blond that he was getting close to.

Nekonome made sure to be supportive after the girls came back with a loss. Though they were a bit upset, they were cheered up by Tsukune after he said they would be better for the next game. Saizou helped the sword user give out tips on how they can improve their game.

Tsukune blushed when he advised Kurumu to wrap her breast before doing any gym based activities since it would allow her to play better. Kurumu wasn't a hundred percent into that plan since her bouncing breast had caught the attention of all the males besides Saizou and Tsukune. Though she had put her succubus mentality aside since the one she wanted to impress was Tsukune.

+-*/\*-+

Tsukune smiled since his day had been a good one. He had lunch with the girls once more, this time having Moka and Yukari join them since Yukari had invited the vampire after explaining that Moka had helped her once. Tsukune decided to give the young vampire another chance since she didn't seem like they type of girl that he had gotten pissed at. The rest of the day was without anything entertaining and Tsukune was now walking to his private training ground.

" Let me go." A voice yelled making Tsukune turn. He easily recognized it and the fear it carried. The sword user ran and was quickly in a foul mood when he saw what was going on. A brute the same size as Saizou was dragging Moka farther from the school grounds. She was struggling to the best of her abilities which wasn't much compared to the large senior monster.

" That's it." The monster yelled before changing into something Tsukune couldn't recognize. Wanting to know what he could fight agaisnt the brunette had read the monster encyclopedia a few times to see if there was anything his blade couldn't cut. Lucky for him there really wasn't anything that could naturally brush off his assaults. Though he made sure to remind himself that once the use of Yokai started things could easily change.

The monster seemed like some kind of giant man that was horribly disfigured by spears being contained by his body.

" What are you?" Moka asked with fear.

" I'm one of the many that you true monsters torment." The monster yelled before charging Moka. His mind no longer wanting to pleasure himself with the pinkette. Instead he wished to strike back to the class system that had looked down on him all of his life.

_' Maybe I was wrong about Moka... though she never seemed like the type to pick on others... I guess it's true about being careful with the quiet ones.' _Tsukune thought as the behemoth told the young vampire about the wrongs she was going to be punished for.

" Are things really that bad for monster hybrids?" Tsukune said as Moka dodged an attack.

_'The power and speed he is showing is definitely lower than Moka's in her human form... if she really is a true blood why isn't she striking back.'_ Tsukune thought after seeing Moka hop around for ten minutes.

" Still not done with her?" A voice said making Tsukune go defensive. To his and Moka's shock two more monsters appeared.

" Why haven't you killed her yet? You know its what our organization needs." A lanky monster said making the behemoth glare.

" Didn't any of you assholes believe in me seducing her?" The exposed monster said making everyone watching the scene sweat drop.

" Raah!" The large Hybrid yelled before charging Moka once more. Tsukune's eyes caught sight of something he had forgotten about the young vampire.

_' That's right Moka wears a cross... but it's a known fact that crosses hurt vampires.'_ Tsukune thought before he closed his eyes and felt for something.

_' Their Yokai is spread through out their body, Moka's energy is centered around the Rosario... It's some kind of seal, that's why she never fought back... oh shit!' _Tsukune thought when he saw the two skinnier monsters pin Moka to the ground. The largest hybrid went for a devastating punch that would easily spread Moka's brain all over the woods they were in.

" Help me!" Moka yelled with fright.

" **No I refuse to accept the fact this is my end!" **Inner Moka yelled as she tried to break the Rosario.

_' Father was right in saying I should have kept the key with me.'_ Moka thought as she closed her eyes in hopes of not feeling any pain.

" I don't care what Moka did to you while growing up..." Tsukune said after blocking the punch with his sword. The monsters watched with disbelief since his sword wasn't showing any signs of being pushed past it's limits. Though the energy transfer caused a crater to form under Tsukune and his enemy.

_' Looks like there's more to fighting monster than what I thought.'_ Tsukune thought as his bones rattled from the vibration caused by blocking the large fist.

" Who the fuck are you?" The large hybrid said before losing his center of gravity. Tsukune had quickly twisted his body at an angle allowing the large body of his opponent to charge into the two pinning Moka down. The three monsters groaned on the ground as Tsukune helped Moka to her feet.

" Me? I'm Moka's friend." Tsukune said as he let Moka's hand go. The beautiful pinkette looked at the sword user with disbelief.

" **He doesn't mean it."** Inner Moka said making her outer personality upset.

" Now, why don't you brats go running home before things get ugly." Tsukune said making the three monsters glare at him. The two smaller ones began to change before his eyes and displayed something Tsukune didn't like. They were clearly made for speed and more than likely had plans to lead him to the power in their group.

" Tch." Tsukune said before pushing Moka to the side. He twisted and dodged one slash while his sheathed Muramasa smashed into the face of the second monster. Tsukune quickly jumped to dodge a punch from the Behemoth he had to avoid.

_' Three to one, I haven't had a fight like this since the day Ichigo rejected a date from that gang leader's sister... who am I kidding? I've never been in a fight like this.' _Tsukune thought as he dodged another attack from the fast monsters.

_' If it wasn't for the sword speed I've seen I would never be able to follow them. Though standing in one place won't help me much.' _Tsukune thought as he continued to block the attacks that got close, though it was getting harder for him to strike back.

Tsukune jumped over two attacks and landed in front of the large monster. He quickly spun and brought his Muramasa down on the head of the third year student. Tsukune let out a strong breathe of air since he had focused all of his strength into the one hit. The Behemoth was pushed into the ground face first and let out a scream of pain as he was forced to eat dirt. Tsukune didn't hesitate before slamming his blade four more times into the skull of the large monster. His two standing opponents quickly rushed him. Tsukune smirked and jumped before seeing a large hand swipe through the air. It slammed into the two attacking monsters and sent them flying through trees and stones. One let out a yell of pain as his leg was pierced by a branch.

The Behemoth looked upon with confusion at the damage he caused. He quickly fell to one knee when Tsukune slammed his blade to the back of his knee. Tsukune went into a spin before slamming the face of his largest opponent. The monster groaned in pain as the Muramasa shattered many of his jagged teeth. It fell backwards before Tsukune jumped into the air and drove the tip of his sheathe into the monster's injured knee causing a sickening crack to fill the air.

A roar of pain came from the large monster before Tsukune dodge a spray of liquid.

" Acidic spit?" Tsukune said with disbelief as he saw the purple puss begin to devour an old tree.

" It's not spit!" The shortest monster said with rage before forming another wad to shoot at the swordsman. Before it could fly Moka slammed a large branch into the monsters gut making him hack the acid out. The hybrid let out a yell of pain since he had brought his hands to his mouth to prevent the act of throwing up. Much of the acid had passed through what used to be his hands.

" Moka look out!" Tsukune yelled before seeing Moka be back handed towards his direction. He caught her with ease and couldn't help but blush since her shirt had been cut by the four blade like fingers of the injured medium hybrid.

" **You were lucky, now do what you have to do." **Inner Moka said as her outer body was full of fear.

_' I hope this works.'_ Moka thought before taking Tsukune's hand. The swordsman was confused since the three monsters were making their way to Moka and him.

_'We don't got time for the damsel in distress act.'_ Tsukune thought before he saw Moka place his hand on the Rosario.

" Oh shit." Tsukune said when Moka closed her fingers over his and pulled with all her might. It wasn't needed since the Rosario would had been unlocked with the slightest force from Tsukune. Tsukune felt a blast of Yokai hit him that pushed his body into a large boulder. His right shoulder dislocated from the impact and had not been able to watch as Moka became the image of an immortal goddess.

" She's transformed... we can't beat her in this condition." The middle size monster said before they quickly ran from the angry vampire.

" Cowards." Moka said as she flipped her silver locks with one hand raising the image of her beauty by levels that super models could never reach. She turned with a smirk and looked at Tsukune. Her eyes filled with worry as she saw Tsukune using his blade to stand up.

" Fuck." Tsukune said with pain as he had a slab of rock stabbing his right leg. He thanked the heavens that it wasn't hitting anything important though it still hurt like hell.

" Tsukune." Moka said as she made her way towards him. Her stomach let out a growl as Tsukune pulled out the slab of rock that had stabbed into him.

" What the fuck Moka?" Tsukune said making the high vampire take a step back.

" It's one thing to transform, but did you have to pack so much power to do it?" Tsukune said making the vampire feel bad. She had wanted to intimidate the three attackers so that she could end the fight without problems.

" Getting you hurt wasn't my intention." Moka said as she walked towards him.

" I sure hope so... though I hope you don't get in trouble for releasing your seal." Tsukune said making Moka confused. Tsukune grunted in pain before raising the Rosario in his right hand. He had to use his left arm to lift it.

" I don't have to wear my Rosario because of the school. In fact everyone that helped me transfer told me it was unnecessary." Moka said making Tsukune look at her.

" When I was growing up I went to human schools... the human there were mean and picked on me because of my hair. I couldn't stand up for myself since I couldn't control my power. I had to take their abuse with no way of defending myself. I feared I was going to lose my mind and kill one of them if I stayed by their side. I almost did it when this gang tried to rape me. The damaged I caused because of myself defense was labeled as an attack from a rival gang. I was lucky it happened during my senior year in middle school. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to live with myself since most of the gang attended my school. My father transferred me to Yokai academy, since I wouldn't have to feel so guilty if I let my power loose for once. I know fighting is a big part in monster and vampire society, but I swore to only fight when there is no other option available. My family frowned upon my decision and refused to help me when I asked for away to seal my abilities. During a trip to Azkaraa I was able to find a merchant to sell me a high level Rosary. It keeps my abilities sealed but in exchange I have developed two personalities. The outer Moka is closer to the real form we once took. I being the inner was made of all the things and feelings the original Moka hated and feared. It can only be removed by a seal master, a monster weaker than me or a human. Since you used a blade I figured the Yokai in your body had to be less than what I have sealed allowing me to free myself. The blast of Yokai was more than I expected, I had only wanted to distract our attackers before getting the jump on them." Moka said with a sincere and apologetic voice.

" As much as I enjoy hearing your life story..." Tsukune said making Moka frown at him. " I'm pretty sure this isn't the time or place for it." Tsukune was having trouble covering his wounded leg since it was on the right side of his body.

" I can help." Moka said as she licked her lips.

" Somehow I doubt vampires have healing abilities." Tsukune said making Moka glare at him.

" Our saliva have a unique chemical make up that allows our donors to heal at a rate beyond their natural abilities. With a light effort and patience I can manipulate your body to heal with the help of my saliva. Otherwise you will bleed to death before we can get you to the nurses office." Moka said making Tsukune glare at him.

" Something tells me I'm not going to like this." Tsukune said making Moka smirk.

" Your a big boy, so it shouldn't hurt too much." Moka said making Tsukune look at her kneeling by his leg. His eyes grew as a hungry look filled Moka's eyes before she opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to stick out. He grunted in pain as he felt her tongue enter his wound, which really sucked since feeling her tongue around his wound felt great. Moka had instantly started to clean the wound before starting her unique treatment. She manipulated her saliva and Yokai into closing the entrance of the wound until it was no bigger than her mouth. Which was amazing since the would was the size of a soft ball. Moka thanked the unnaturally long tongue that was famous in her family. Most vampires had human size tongues but her family had evolved a longer and larger one to help them clean up blood they might have spilled when they fought humans to survive. Tsukune's face continued to fill with pain as he felt Moka touching his tendered flesh. Little by little he felt Moka's tongue retract into her mouth, thought there was time it vanished so that she could collect the blood that had build up. She slurped his leg like it was a iced drink on a hot day. An hour later Inner Moka had a very satisfied face while her outer self cried about her drinking so much of the delicious blood.

" Hmm delicious." Moka said as she was filled with complete bliss an ecstasy.

" Your blood is far richer than that of a human." Moka said as Tsukune glared at her.

" You enjoyed that a little too much." Tsukune said making Moka glare at him.

" It was a fair exchange for saving your life." Moka said making Tsukune grunt.

" My life hadn't been in trouble until you decided to show off." Tsukune said as he stood and tested his leg.

" Let me help you with your arm." Moka said as Tsukune began to walk to the school.

" You've helped enough, and I don't feel like making another payment today." Tsukune said before handing Moka her Rosary.

" Don't be so stubborn, our first meeting wasn't a pleasant one. My outer self couldn't help but react in the way she did." Moka said making Tsukune shake his head.

" Outer... Inner? Sounds like nothing but excuses to me. Try not to get in trouble again, I'm getting tired of getting hurt whenever I help you out." Tsukune said making Inner Moka glare at him.

_' Arrogant bastard it was a mistake on my part and my outer self is a fool, but nothing gives him the right to act this way with me.'_ Inner Moka thought before wanting to kick his skull in to put him in his place.

" **Stop! We can't keep pushing him away, neither of us have apologized for our actions that's why he is upset. Otherwise he would have physically hurt us."** Outer Moka said before wondering why she was able to see things when her inner personality was in charge.

_' IS that it? Have I insulted him by refusing to admit my wrongs. We were in the heat of the battle surely he understands it was an unforeseen circumstance.'_ Inner Moka thought.

" **An unforeseen circumstance that was not needed, Tsukune had been fighting off the three hybrids with ease and I only got in his way. I shouldn't have forced him to release the rosary." **Outer Moka said making inner Moka glare at the Rosario in her hand.

" Just for that you won't be returning until midnight." Inner Moka said before rushing to the dorm to do their homework. Outer Moka whining about how unfair the inner personality was being.

Tsukune clutched his chest as he fell on his bed, his arm still as useless as before and many of his ribs had cracks from the blow Moka's body made when it crashed into him. The small bruise on his neck made him start double guessing his habit of sacrificing his body to lessen the blows on others. He figured monsters didn't have the same composition as humans and could take more of a beating. His chest felt like it was containing a wild fire and his breathing was getting harder to do. He figured he pierced one of his lungs and needed as much medical help as possible. He cursed himself before reaching for his Muramasa by his bed. He took a deep breathe before ripping off one of the seals.

_' Five minutes, more than enough time...' _Tsukune thought before closing his eyes.

+-*/\*-+

**GatsuBerk: Hoped you enjoyed it, haven't started on the next update since I'm going to go over the series once more to make sure my information is correct. Sorry if things aren't cannon but I'm making it up as I go along. Thanks for the support and I hope to have something out soon. Ja Ne!**


End file.
